When I met you and When we got separated
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: Roxas has something important to tell Axel but he doesn't have the courage so he writes a letter. Find out what happens between these two idiots will they ever get together?
1. When I met you

When I Met You

Crazy- Blame my English class for this we were talking about poems and this came to me hope you like it!

Axel- Crazy does not own Kingdom Hearts just the idea here.

Crazy- I wish I owned god it would be awesome to have these guys I just own the games though and fan merchandise. Begin!

_Dear Axel, July 25, 2013_

_When we met we were so small. I was three years old and you were four. We met at the biggest park in twilight town the one right in the middle do you remember? You were there swinging towards the sky feet pumping. Your red mane of hair was flowing and you were beaming full of happiness._

_You slipped and fell to the ground and I came rushing "are you ok!" I yelled helping you up. You were taller than me still and you green eyes were bright and without your purple tattoos underneath each. You started to dust yourself off "Thanks, You wanna play?" You asked smiling softly at me. I accepted and we spent hours playing and laughing. We shared Sea-Salt ice-cream on the water fountain that our mothers bought. We promised to see each other again and again every day of every year, that how we became best friends._

_In elementary school you protected me from bullies and studied with me, I helped you with English and History and you helped me with Math and Science. We always did our projects together and had sleepovers every week. We went through every grade together, you got held back in kindergarten because you skipped to play with me. We have been through Xemans, the pedophile music teacher, remember he tried to get us after class once? Then in Sixth grade you dated Larxene that girl who was mean to me, remember how she stole my milk and poured it on my head, launched spitballs in your hair remember we spent hours getting them out. It ended in high School you said but she was still around every day._

_In middle school we were separated for the first time. To stay together we did band, me on violin you on saxophone. We also did clubs together Art, Music, Ice-Cream Clubs. We ate lunch together always sat next to each other a traded food and played games with our grapes. We also had birthdays always at our park yours august mine march._

_In high school you found more friends and that made me sad since it has always only been us. You and me made a band with Demyx, me and Demyx played guitar while you sang the songs and zexion Demyx's boyfriend played drums. We got noticed once but it ended badly. Hey Axel remember that girl that sung to you during lunch? She sung '__Bad Boy by Cascada' __and when it ended she said someone told her to sing it to you? Well that was me who told her to sing that. We are at the end of our school year Axel. But I still hold one secret from you. Axel it's me Roxas and I love you._

_Love, _

_Roxas_

_P.S. um I found out in going to Castle Oblivion University, Sorry I Knew you wanted us to both go to Hollow Bastion University._

"Actually let me take out that last part at the end he doesn't need to know that…yet…or ever."

Crazy- I will continue it if enough people want it! But personally I love this story. Personally I would love to write how Axle reacts or….write a letter to roxas then how they both react or maybe do this whole book with letters… tell me what you think. But I just want people to read it and leave reviews I mean if you can read it tell me what you think at least…sorry. Anyway review!


	2. How i miss you

Crazy- So you lovely beings you get a new chapter! I present Axel's letter this is when the school year just starts because they couldn't send letters over the summer you know college prep and all.

Roxas- Crazy does not own kingdom hearts.

Crazy- that's right if I did there would so be a Hetalia world and I would spend all my time there but I'm excited for the new game coming out its gonna be awesome!

Begin…Chapter 2: How I miss you.

_Dear Roxas, September 24, 2013_

_WHAT THE HELL ROXAS! I have to wait till you get to school for I can write you and you don't answer your phone, E-mail, Olette, Hayner, not even your mom can get you to talk to me! What did I do roxas? We have been best friends forever and you just disappear you better answer! By the way I didn't get into hallow Bastion University, but I got into Twilight Town University. Isn't that exciting I'm going to school with zexion and sora. They told me you go to school with Demyx and Riku I mean what the hell man!_

_My Mom misses you and guess what! Xemnas works at my school creepy right? Also I'm dating Larxene again got back together over the summer. Also I was thinking of getting another tattoo, I won't since Larxene doesn't want to blemish my face. But I'm no longer allowed to play with fire anymore that's horrible. I miss you roxas and when you come over for break we will sneak away from Larxene and play with fire I promise. Well Roxy when you get home promise you will right back and you better send me some candy! :D well then honey I will give the letter over to sora since he wants to speak to you so much._

_Sora: _

_HI ROXAS! Your big brother sora here. I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much! And tell Riku I love him a lot! So little brother I know you didn't tell Axel or he wouldn't be dating Larxene right now so get a move on lazy bones! So bro Xemnas works here he is so fucking weird he asked me where you were because you guys had so much fun when you were little. What happened? Also Axel misses you a lot I mean he was so sad when he got your letter and why the hell did you leave me twins for life bro!_

_Well I must go now Riku is going to call me. Bye._

_Axel: _

_He left so I miss you a lot and I promise to send you lots of pictures and letters over the year please tell me what happens in your school ok and make sure you tell me first if you start dating someone ok. Love you roxas!_

_Your Best Friend, Axel (And your brother Sora.)_

"Think he will believe it sora?"

"Yea Axel"

"Better not be lying he is my whole world, asshole leaving me here alone."

The two boys left missing roxas terribly but not willing to stop their plan. For this could be the only way anything would happen after many years.

Crazy- so hehe this is such a weird book but I found out the plot now yay! So I've been working on the Alfred f. Jones Series but I'm only on page 3 of the first book, I'll post the first chapter I'm working on it. Then Hetalia games I'm working on the second chapter I swear it's just hard for me to start chapters. This is what would've been blind love, I'm doing blind love still just Hetalia now I think it's been awhile since I worked on it. Then I think I'm canceling the gentleman's hardships until I finish it, and South's and North's café of craziness is on hiatus until I finish all these other stories.

Roxas- expect many weird characters in the opening she's a weird gal. Also she is going to ignore the stories and actually watch pewdiepie.

Crazy- SHUT THE HELL UP ROXAS! You coward. Well review they fill me with happiness and well I'm going back to working on my other story and watching doctor who….DOCTOR WHO FOREVER! I love you wonderfully awesome human beings! (my roxas clay figure just fell over gotta fix him)


	3. Why do you

Crazy- Hi readers! Sorry it's been so long. (Is met with glares) ya know you missed me!

Axel: it hasn't been that long only about 3 or 4 weeks.

Crazy: oh hush you I actually have a fan!

Axel: O_O who would actually want to read this?

Crazy: I don't know but it must be good! Now don't blow it or I'll blow you to pieces.

Axel: lol that's what she said!

Crazy: so immature -_-

Axel: *gives puppy dog eyes*

Crazy: okay I'm sorry!

Axel: Got it Crazy/Mew does not own any of the characters mentioned just the plot.

Crazy: I don't even know where that came from enjoy please!

Kingdom hearts begins in 3...2…1! 'Why did you do this to me?'

_Dear Axel, January 11, 2014_

_That's great Axel I'm happy for you and Larxene, also don't miss me too much you practically have a clone of me there….just more annoying, and clingy. Well axel I must go now classes and all. _

_Your Best friend,_

_Roxas Strife._

"He's a horrible person Roxas don't cry." Olette told me sighing softly into her phone.

"Don't say that about him Olette!" I yell crying even more as I think of that red haired freak show. "How could he go back to her? I just don't understand! Olette it hurts…it hurts a lot."

"Oh roxas it will stop hurting eventually and you will get over this silly crush why don't you put yourself out there?"

"Cause I love him god dammit since middle school I won't back down now! I shouldn't right?"

"No roxas back down why you don't date a nice girl who's in the same town as you he's 6 hours away. He can't hurt you anymore, what about that nice girl Naminé she's into you!"

"Yes I love your thinking Olette! I'll just make him jealous!" (A.N. What the heck Roxas you are horrible!)

"What! No, Roxas just date her she's such a nice girl you guys would make a great couple just please try to get over him."

"Fine I'll call her and ask her out now then I got to finish my letter to Axel." I say with a big smile and hang up then I dial Naminé's number. Two rings was all it took and she picked up panting.

"Hello?" She says in a quiet voice after her breathing slows down.

"Hello Naminé?"

"Yes that's me are you Roxas? Or are you Kairi playing a trick on me?" (A.N poor Naminé getting cruel jokes from evil Kairi I'll make Kairi suffer later)

"No it's me Roxas, would you like to maybe go to the movies sometimes? As date I mean!"

"Sure!" she says brightly it sounds like she's about to faint. (A.N. Wow roxas full of yourself much?)

"Great! Um, how about tomorrow…at eight since its Friday and all."

"Sure well I need to finish my homework bye Roxas" she says quietly and right before she hangs up you can hear her cheer.

I calls Olette back and just say one sentence. "Well Olette I think we just made her happy, so I'm going to go write my e-mail, bye Olette." I say then I hang up smiling as I sit at my computer sending another e-mail to Axel.

_Dear Axel, January 12, 2014_

_So Axel guess what! You'll never guess but I just got a date! Ha you not the only one dating someone! Her name is Naminé and sorry you aren't the first to know Olette is because she set us up but she's so pretty. She was long blonde hair and she small; she wears a lot of white and is always holding a sketchbook I think she takes art classes or something? Anyways Classes are doing great I love my creative writing classes, and I'm thinking of getting a cat what do you think? Maybe I'll get a blonde one or maybe black. Also Axel you must earn my number back since I changed it not even sora knows it which means I have to give it to him I'll call him later, so Axel get used to typing! Well, how is the more annoying and clinging version of me? Lol also are you happy in your new school? I miss out sea salt ice cream clock tower meetings. Also you better not get a another tattoo unless it says 'this is my bffl Roxas strife' and it better have a nice picture of me not that one where I have a goofy face when I got my first kiss stolen from me by Marluxia. _(A.N. *Shudders* that must have been terrifying!)_ Well Axel! That's all I have to say I'm going to sleep goodnight!_

_Love, Roxas_

_P.S Sorry it took so long for me to reply but school has been busy and I haven't had time to go on my email sorry! D:_

Crazy: so how was that?

Roxas: awful

Crazy: you know how to flatter a girl, I think I made roxas seem heartless but he's not doing this just to get noticed he actually going to try to get over him I promise.

Axel: ROXIE! *glomps roxas*

Crazy: axel no raping small children

Axel: he's not a child.

Crazy: Fine then no raping small teenagers.

Roxas: HEY IM NOT THAT SMALL.

Crazy: Sure you aren't (shakes head at crowd) Well review! They fill me with the same type of happiness I get when I see axel in the kingdom hearts video game! (Shows video of me squeeling and fainting at the sight of axel, then shows another one of me yelling at lea "AXEL YOU NAME IS LEA! L.E.A! NOT LEE!") Yea I yelled that for a while well I'm going to what insidious 2 bye!


End file.
